The Gundam Ring part 2
by gametaken
Summary: Duo & Quatre have a 1st hand encounter with the dead girl from the suspense movie, "The Ring" & Quatre's encounter involves a nine iron.


The Gundam Ring part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, there for, if you should find any reason to sue me, YOU CAN'T! HA!   
  
This is the continuation of the last chapter of The Gundam Ring. If ya didn't read that one, here's a brief summary: Duo & Quatre went to get movies. Quatre wants a scary movie, Duo wants a porno flic. Quatre refuses to pay for Duo's movie so they get a scary movie. They find a black cassette with a big white ring on the front. It doesn't have a title so they get it for some odd reason. They get back to the apartment & put it in. Duo finds it boring right when a creepy girl comes up to the screen & decides to turn it off. And that's where we left off!  
  
Quatre glared at Duo.  
  
"Why'd you do that? The movie barely even started!"  
  
Duo shrugs as he tossed the tape over the back of the couch.  
  
"It was stupid! The graphics were extremely corny & it lacked substance."  
  
Quatre glares at him again.  
  
"And, since when did you become such a movie expert?"  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Since I got my degree off the back of the cereal box."  
  
Quatre groans & decides it's late & that he wants to go to bed. Duo waves his hand around.  
  
"Nighty-night! Don't let the creepy, disgusting, three-headed nematode bite!"  
  
Quatre paused as he was headed for his room.  
  
"Three headed nematode? Where do you come up with these things, Duo?"  
  
"I also got them off the back of the cereal box," he said with yet another sheepish grin.  
  
Quatre shrugged & let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Whatever. I gotta stop getting you that cereal. How do they pull off giving people degrees?"  
  
Duo decides to stay up all night & watch late night talk shows. Jerry Springer is on so he watches that while he munches on some pop-corn.  
  
Jerry: "So, he's been cheating on you for the last six months? How does that make you feel?"  
  
Duo let out a "pishaw!"  
  
"How do you think it makes her feel? Stupid idiot. He probably got his talk show from the back of a cereal box."  
  
The woman the man was cheating on & the woman he was cheating on her with got into a fight. Bouncers came to try & break them up & one got his eye poked by a fake finger nail.  
  
"Ouch! I bet that hurts."  
  
The show starts to lose its interest to Duo & he finds himself looking back to where he had thrown the tape.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe Quatre was right? Maybe the movie might be a good one? Ya never know!"  
  
He leapt over the back of the couch & picked up the tape. Leaping back over the couch, he squatted down next to the VCR. He popped the tape in & it started where it left off. Well, it should have anyway.  
  
"Huh? This isn't where we left off."  
  
There was no longer a chair & a girl sitting on the chair, but an old stone well. Duo scratched his head & sat down to watch. A hand could be seen gripping the edge of the well. Duo's hands were gripping the edge of the seat.  
  
"Whoa! There's someone in that well!"  
  
Duo was fixed with mixed fascinations. Another hand reached over the side of the well & gripped the slippery stone wall. The hands lifted the head of a young girl, then her shoulders, then the rest of her body, out of the well.  
  
"Hey, that's the same girl that was sitting on that chair! Freakyy!"  
  
The girl started to walk to the screen again. Duo's eyes were fixated to the screen. Closer & closer she walked, until the image was replaced by a large eye that took up the entire screen.  
  
"YAH!!"  
  
Duo nearly fell off the couch when the eye popped up unexpectedly. He collected his wits about him & told himself it was just a movie. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Quatre stepped out of the hall in light blue pj's.  
  
"What's all the commotion about, Duo?"  
  
He looked at the TV.  
  
"Oh! So I see. I thought you said it was a stupid movie with corny graphics & it lacked substance?"  
  
"I did! I was just curious to see how it would .... Turn out ... OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE CRAP!!??"  
  
The girl was crawling out of the TV screen, still blue & fuzzy as if it were a holographic image. But this image dripped water on the stained wood floors.  
  
"AHH!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! QUATRE!! HELP!!"  
  
Quatre was definitely freaked out by this thing. He ran to the kitchen & came back with a nine iron. He started to whack the thing upside the head.  
  
"TAKE THAT!! AND THAT!! AND THAT!!"  
  
Scary image: "OOF!! OOF!! OW!! AAUGH!!"  
  
Duo crawled behind the couch & hid. The only thing of him you could see was two big eyes watching the scene with petrified horror. The horrid image crawled back in the TV, whimpering. Quatre laughed triumphantly.  
  
"That'll teach ya not to freak out my friend in the middle of the night!! No sir-y-bob!"  
  
He switched the TV off & looked around.  
  
"Duo? Duo, where'd you go, buddy?"  
  
A shivering hand poked out from behind the couch.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Quatre sighed & tossed the nine iron over his shoulder. A loud crash like the sound of shattering glass sounded followed by a shrieking cat but Quatre paid it no mind. Duo on the other hand did.  
  
"Quatre! Dude, I think you broke our window & gave a cat a concussion."  
  
Quatre shrugged.  
  
"We'll get over it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
That's it for this issue, folks! Please, check out the story & give me some reviews! There is a moral to this story, but you'll find out later. 


End file.
